Bother
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Dawn goes to her God Mother who she has never met before for help. What happens when she is shot? What happens when a certain team leader starts to fall for a woman that he never expected to meet? Will he be able to save her if the time comes?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So I know that I probably shouldn't be starting another story but as I was trying to type up an update for an exsisting story Callen kept trying to get into the story... LOL... Let me tell you that man just does not like being left out of things! So I decided okay then if he wants in a story we'll give him a story... LOL... So here is the story... LOL... I'm not sure how often I will update if it will be every day, every other day or maybe just one or two times a week... I think it really depends on how well this story is received. LOL...

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: Los Angeles

Dawn was nervous about what she was about to do. She couldn't believe that she was about to meat her God Mother for the first time. It wasn't so much as that she was about to meet her God Mother for the first time that had her nervous it was the reason behind why she was about to meet her God Mother for the first time. She had to blink away the tears that started to fill her eyes as she thought about the reason why she was here.

She took in a deep breath and then opened up her car door and got out. Unfortunately before she could even take two steps forward she heard gunshots and felt a stinging pain in her shoulder as she stumbled forward. She heard another gunshot and felt the pain in her leg and she couldn't stop herself from crying out in shock in pain. She didn't understand how they had found her so quickly.

NCIS LA NCIS LA

Hetty was standing inside the OSP building waiting for her God daughter to come towards the building. She may never have actually met Dawn in person but for the last seven years she had been keeping an eye on her from afar to make sure that she was alright. Her heart just about stopped when she heard gun shots from outside.

She rushed over to her desk and opened it and pulled out the gun that she kept there but before she even took two steps back towards the door G Callen and Sam Hanna both ran by her with their guns pulled out. When she went to take another step forward she was stopped by Kensi Blye and Marty Deeks who had stepped in front of her.

She looked up at them and said "Move out of my way."

Kensi shook her head. "Sorry Hetty but no can do. You can't go out there until G or Sam says that it's clear."

Hetty knew that Kensi and Deeks were just following Callen's orders but she didn't care. She needed to get out there and make sure that her God daughter was alright. She didn't know why but she had a feeling that Dawn needed her and she was going to go and make sure that Dawn was alright.

"Now listen here Kensi and Deeks I run this show even if Mr. Callen is the team leader. You will let me through and then come with me. But regardless of what you say I'm not staying in here when my God daughter could be out there hurt." Hetty said.

Kensi's eyebrow rose at that but sighed and stepped to the side. She knew that if she wouldn't have stepped aside that Hetty would have found a way to do what she wanted too. She nodded at Deeks to take the lead while she walked behind Hetty. She wanted to know who Hetty was talking about. As far as she knew Hetty didn't have any relatives close by so she was intrigued.

NCIS LA NCIS LA

Callen, Sam, Kensi, Deeks and Eric were all talking when all of a sudden they all heard gun shots and Callen jerked his gun out and said "Sam you're with me. Kensi and Deeks you make sure Hetty stays inside. Eric you stay up here."

With that Callen was running down the steps with Sam hot on his heels. He registered the fact that Hetty had a gun in her had as him and Sam ran past her and he was surprised but he didn't stop to question her. As soon as they were outside he looked around with Sam and didn't see anything strange other than a car parked outside the door to the OSP building.

Before he could look any place else he was forced to look up as the door to OSP opened up and Hetty walked out and he growled "What is Hetty doing out here? I thought I told you two to keep her inside."

Deeks shrugged but didn't answer because Hetty looked at the ground and swore which is something she hardly ever did and then she yelled "Dawn!"

Callen looked at Hetty and then followed her line of sight and swore when he saw a woman lying on t he ground in front of her car. He rushed over to the woman and got there the same time as Hetty.

"Who is she?" Callen asked as he looked the woman over.

Hetty looked up briefly from Dawn to Callen and said "Her name is Dawn and she's my God daughter."

Callen's eyes flashed up to Hetty as he looked at her in shock but he didn't say anything. Instead his eyes went back to the woman who was on the ground starting to come around if her moans of pain were anything to go by. He put his hand on her shoulder and when he felt something sticky he pulled his hand away and swore once again when he saw the blood on his hands. He moved his hands down to where he saw a dark stain on her pants and put his hands where the stain was at and when he lifted them back up he swore when he saw his hands were even more bloody.

"Call for an ambulance!" Callen shouted.

He didn't look to see if anyone followed his orders as he took Hetty's hands in his and placed them on the gunshot wound in the leg and then took his own hands back to the gunshot wound in the shoulder.

"I'm sorry." Callan whispered to Dawn who had just blinked her eyes open as he put pressed on the wound in her shoulder.

"Who are you?" Dawn whispered. She swallowed and then closed her eyes before opening them back again. She looked once more at the man by her side who was pressing on her shoulder hard. She knew that he was trying to stop the bleeding and she was thankful for that.

"I'm G Callen. You can call me G or call me Callen. I work with your God mother Hetty." Callen said as he looked into baby blue eyes that were filled with pain.

Dawn tried to nod but pain shot through her head but she lifted it slightly anyways when she heard a woman's voice saying "Don't move too much Dawn. Help is on the way. I'm sorry that we had to meet this way."

Dawn looked at the woman who talked and then gave her a slight smile. "You look just like the picture I have of you. Mom and Dad gave it to me six weeks ago before they were killed."

Hetty nodded and said "Just save your energy. I promise we'll talk later."

Dawn nodded and laid her had back down on the ground. She looked over at G and saw that he was still watching her. She wondered about what she saw in his eyes but before she could even try to comprehend what it was she saw in his eyes the blackness took over once again. She couldn't help but think that the blackness was better than the pain she had been feeling as she let herself fall back all the way into the blackness without fighting it this time.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks to all those who have reviewed, favorited or story alerted this story... I'm glad you guys are liking it...

Disclaimer: I don't NCIS LA

Callen swore as he watch Dawn fade back to unconsciousness and he looked at Hetty and said "I have some questions but they can wait until later."

Hetty shot a look at Callen but nodded. "I'll answer what I can but for now I need to make sure that my God daughter doesn't follow the same path as her parents and die."

Callen nodded at Hetty and then looked up as he finally heard the sirens. He just hoped that the ambulance got here quick enough to ensure that Dawn didn't die. He knew that there was no doubt that she was going to need a blood transfusion once at the hospital because even with him and Hetty pressing down on her wounds the blood was still pouring out of her. His eyes flicked to her face and he couldn't help but think how beautiful she was but then he shook that thought out of his head.

He wasn't a man who prayed but he thanked God when the ambulance pulled up and the EMT's got out and rushed over to where him and Hetty were at with Dawn. He just hoped that it was in time.

"What do we have?" one EMT said.

Callen looked up and said "She was shot once in the leg and once in the shoulder or chest area. We've been putting pressure on the gunshot wounds but it isn't really slowing the bleeding down. She's been unconscious for the last five minutes or so."

David the EMT who had asked nodded and said "We'll do a scoop and load. It looks as if she needs the hospital now and we'll do the assessment of her in the ambulance on the way. What's her name?"

Callen looked at Hetty who said "Her name is Dawn Andrews and she's twenty six years old."

David nodded and noted the information down as his two partners came back with the stretcher. He helped them put Dawn on the stretcher and buckle her in before looking back at the people who were now standing in front of him.

"Are any of you riding with her?" David asked.

Hetty nodded and looked at Callen. "I'll ride with her and you and Sam follow behind. Leave Kensi and Deeks here to work the scene."

Callen nodded and looked at Deeks and Kensi after Hetty rushed to follow the EMT's to the ambulance. "You two stay here and work the scene. I want to know who shot Dawn and where the shots came from. As soon as you find anything out you call me."

Kensi nodded. "Go keep an eye on Hetty for us. Let us know how Dawn is doing."

Callen nodded and looked at Sam and said "Lets go."

Sam looked at Callen and said "Are you going to the hospital with all that blood on you?"

Callen looked down and frowned as he realized just how much blood he had of Dawn's on him. "I'll clean up when we get to the hospital. Hetty wanted us following the ambulance and until we know who fired the shots I want an eye kept on both Hetty and Dawn and it looks as if Hetty has chosen us to do it so that is what we'll do."

Sam nodded and pulled out his car keys. "Alright then lets go but I'm driving."

Callen laughed and shook his head. He didn't care if Sam wanted to drive. He just wanted to get to the hospital. He didn't know why but he had a feeling that he was going to be needed there and not just for Hetty. He followed Sam to his car and got in the passenger seat. Once again he found himself praying that Dawn would make it and live to make a full recovery.

All the way to the hospital he kept his eyes trained on the ambulance that was about six cars in front of them. He didn't know why but he felt as if something was going to happen and he wanted to be prepared for it. He vowed that he wouldn't let anymore harm come to Hetty's God daughter even if he didn't really know her. He replayed the look on Hetty's face when she saw Dawn and he realized that what he had seen on Hetty's face was something that he wasn't use to. He shook his head as he realized that what he had seen in Hetty's eyes was fear and he wondered why that was.

NCIS LA NICS LA NCIS LA

Hetty held Dawn's hand all the way to the hospital. She kept praying that the woman she loved even though this was the first time in meeting her since she was a baby would make it. She didn't know what she would do if Dawn didn't make it. She vowed silently to herself that she would make sure that whoever was responsible for this that they would pay and pay dearly.

Her eyes stayed locked on Dawn's face and she had to smile slightly as she realized how much Dawn looked like Denise. The smile that was on her lips was a sad one as she thought about her old friend. She still couldn't believe that she was dead let alone that she had been murdered. She knew that Denise's and Draven's deaths had hit Dawn hard and she also knew that Dawn had been looking into her parent's murders on her own.

As they pulled into the ambulance bay of UCLA Medical Center she sighed in relief. She knew that Dawn was fighting to live because even with as much blood as she had lost she has not coded. Hetty took that as a good sign and she just hoped that it continued to be a good sign. She didn't want to have to bury her God daughter. She sat back and let the EMT's pull Dawn out of the ambulance and then she got out and followed right behind them. She didn't know why but she had a feeling that she shouldn't let Dawn out of her sight and she was going to go with that feeling because about the time that she didn't something would happen to Dawn.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews to the previous chapter... I'm not sure where this chapter is going so I guess we'll find out together... LOL...

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA

Callen and Sam pulled into the parking lot of the hospital and quickly found a parking spot and then jumped out of the car and ran into the Emergency Room. Neither of them felt comfortable letting Hetty or even Dawn out of their eye sight for to long at a time. They didn't know why but they both had a bad feeling that something was going to happen and they both always tended to follow their instincts when it came to one of their own and Hetty was one of their own and therefore Dawn was one of their own too.

When they entered the waiting room of the Emergency Room they both quickly scanned the area and frowned when they didn't see Hetty. Although it wasn't long that they heard her raised voice and they looked at one another before taking their badges out and rushing through the double doors and over to where Hetty was arguing with some woman.

"Ma'am I'm sorry but you can't go into the room with her right now. You'll have to wait out in the waiting room until the Doctor is done looking her over." a woman said.

Before Hetty could open up her mouth to say anything Callen stepped in front of her and flipped open his badge. "Listen lady that woman was shot and she's one of us. Until we know that whoever shot her didn't follow us to this hospital we can't and we won't let her out of our sight. Now move out of the way and let us through."

The woman's mouth dropped open and she gaped at Callen but before she could say anything the Doctor came out to see what the commotion was and he said "What is going on out here?"

This time Sam flipped open his badge and said "The woman that was just brought in with two gunshot wounds is one of us and we need to stay with her until we can make sure that whoever shot her didn't follow us. The woman here will not let us through."

The Doctor sighed and shook his head as he looked at the woman who Sam was talking about and he said "How many times do I have to tell you Betty that if someone wants to come in with the person brought in from an ambulance that they can as long they stay out of my way. Now let these two gentlemen through."

Hetty stepped out from behind Callen and smiled when she recognized the Doctor who had spoken. "Doctor King it's been a while. Can I go in while you work on my God daughter?"

Doctor King smiled when he saw Hetty. "Of course you can Hetty. Your two men can even come in. I thought I recognized Dawn but I wasn't sure if it was her. It's been a couple years since I've seen her."

Callen looked at the Doctor and said "You know Dawn?"

Doctor King nodded. "Yes, I know Dawn. I shouldn't be working on her since she is my God daughter but I can't let someone else work on her especially since I now know that it's possible that whoever shot her could come and finish the job. I work with a great bunch of people but I only trust myself to make sure that Dawn's alright. Now if you three will follow me I need to get back to Dawn."

Callen, Sam and Hetty all nodded and followed behind Doctor King. As soon as they were inside the Trauma room that Dawn had been taken into they stopped in their tracks. As Hetty, Callen, and Sam all looked at Dawn they couldn't believe how pale she was. They all three knew then that she had lost more blood than they had thought.

Doctor King hurried back over to Dawn's bed side and continued checking her over and ordering a CBC, chem panel and a blood culture. After he shouted those orders he checked her blood pressure personally and frowned when he saw that it was dropping. He was thankful that he was on duty today because if he hadn't been then the Doctor who tended to Dawn would wait to see what her blood type was before getting her a transfusion. He was thankful that he insisted a couple years back that Dawn get her blood checked to see what type she was after she had had an accident.

"I want two bags of Type O negative blood and put it on the rapid infuser." Doctor King ordered.

"Doctor King shouldn't wait to see what type of blood she has?" a Nurse asked.

Doctor King sighed and looked over at the Nurse who had asked the question. "No, Rose I know what type of blood she has. She's O negative. Now will you please get the blood up her and hooked up? She's lost to much blood already. I also want a surgeon on stand by."

The Nurse nodded and said "I'll get the blood and call Doctor Franks who is the surgeon on call today."

Doctor King nodded and then turned his head and looked at Hetty. "She's going to need operated on because even though the shoulder was a through in through the wound in her knee still has the bullet inside it. Will you be able to sign the consent forms for the surgery?"

Hetty nodded without thinking twice. "Yes, I can sign them."

Doctor King nodded and as he went to open his mouth to say something a man's voice was heard shouting "Where is the stupid bitch? She owes me her life for keeping her around for so long. I should have known she would have went running to her family after I beat her again. I want to see my girlfriend! I got a call saying she was here."

At that Hetty's eyebrows went up and she looked at Doctor King who sighed and said "Betty must have went through Dawn's purse and contacted her next of kin. Although why Chris would be here I don't know because Dawn ended it with him a month ago from what she said in a letter."

Hetty frowned and she looked over at Sam who nodded and said "I'll just go and have a chat with the man out their raising his voice. Hetty, you and Callen stay in here with Dawn. I'll be back soon."

Hetty nodded and she looked back at Doctor King and said "How long before she goes up to surgery?"

Just then Rose came back in with the two bags of O negative blood and after hooking on up into the rapid infuser and then putting in a I.V line she looked at Doctor King and said "Doctor Franks said that the O.R is ready and so is he."

Doctor King nodded and looked back at Hetty. "You can ride up in the elevator with us but you'll have to wait in the waiting room. No unaurthorized personell can be back in the operating room."

Hetty nodded and said "I understand that Jeremiah and I'm fine with it."

Doctor King nodded and said "Alright lets get her upstairs before her blood pressure drops even more."

At that everyone in the trauma room was galvanized into action and soon Hetty and Callen was following Dawn to the elevator and into it. Soon they were on the surgical floor and in the waiting room. Callen took out his phone and shot Sam a quick text telling him where Hetty and him were at before he started pacing. He just hoped that Dawn would be alright.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews for this story... I'm very surprised and happy at the response I'm getting to this story... I'm not sure where this chapter is going so I guess we'll find out together... LOL... Enjoy...

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA

Once upstairs Doctor King looked at Hetty and Callen and said "Since you two can't go back behind the double doors I'll stay with Dawn and make sure that she's alright. You do trust me to do that don't you Hetty?"

Hetty smiled slightly and nodded "You know that I do Gavin. Just make sure that you keep me informed on Dawn's progress."

Doctor King smiled and nodded. "I'll give you updates every thirty minutes or so Hetty. Now I really do have to get Dawn back behind those doors so that we can save her life. I'll see you soon Hetty."

Hetty nodded and stepped forward and brushed her hand over Dawn's head and said "You're in good hands Dawn. You keep fighting."

She stepped back and then watched as Doctor Gavin King wheeled Dawn behind those double doors. She wanted nothing more than to be able to go back behind those doors and make sure that Dawn was alright and to make sure that nothing would happen to her during the surgery but she knew that Gavin wouldn't let anything happen to Dawn. She smiled a little as she thought about Gavin.

She turned her head towards Callen and said "How are you doing Callen?"

Callen sighed and shook his head. "Shouldn't I be the one asking you that Hetty? After all Dawn is your God daughter."

Hetty shook her head. "I'm fine Callen but I saw the way that you looked at Dawn before the loaded her onto the stretcher and put her in the ambulance. I also saw the way you looked at her in the Emergency Room. It is alright Callen to let yourself feel something for someone. You don't always have to hold back."

Callen shook his head but didn't reply. He didn't want to feel anything for the woman he had watched bleed. He didn't want to feel anything for the woman he knew nothing about. He didn't want to feel anything for anyone because he didn't have anything to offer anyone. He just wished he knew how to make himself stop feeling what he had already started feeling for the woman he had helped. He shook his head to clear it and then looked at Hetty. "I'm going to go find Sam and see if he's gotten rid of that Chris guy yet. Deeks and Kensi should be arriving soon and I shot them a text letting them know what floor we are on. If they get back before I do have them hold off on telling you what they found til I get back please?"

Hetty nodded and watched as Callen left the surgical waiting room. She actually hoped that Sam had gotten rid of Chris because she had a feeling that if he hadn't and if Chris said one wrong word about Dawn that Callen very well possibly would end up killing the man for his stupidity.

Sam walked up to the guy that was still yelling at the Nurse's station and he said "Excuse me Sir you need to leave."

Chris turned towards the man who had spoken to him and he said "And you need to fuck off and mind your own damn business. I'm not leaving til I talk to my girlfriend and I know that she's here. Some Nurse called me and told me."

Sam glared at that and turned towards the woman that him and Callen had, had a confrontation with earlier and he growled "Did you call him?"

Betty swallowed nervously and nodded. "His name was on her contact card. I had to call him."

Sam slammed his hand down on the desk and growled "Actually you had no right to call him. I'll be sure to let your boss know that you screwed up again."

Betty swallowed and stammered "I di...didn't know. How was I supposed to know that he wasn't to be called."

Sam glared at the woman in front of him. "Well I would have thought that us flashing our badges at you would have given you the first damn hint. Like I said I'll let your boss deal with you because now I have to deal with the man that you called."

Chris watched the exchange in silence and as soon as the black man turned towards him he glared at him and said "I had every right to be called. Dawn is my girlfriend and I want to know how the dumb bitch is doing. Did someone finally kill her like I should have a long time ago?"

Betty's mouth dropped open as she heard what the man said and she knew right then that she had indeed screwed up big time.

Sam growled at what the man had the nerve to say and he took one step forward and grabbed the man by the collar of his shirt and then pushed him towards the doors and then through them until they were outside and he slammed the guy up against the wall. "You listen to me and you listen well. I'm only fucking telling you this once. You are to leave here and never show your face here again. You are never to show your face anywhere near Dawn ever again. If you do I'll make sure that you don't live to regret it."

Chris glared at the man who was holding him up against the wall and then he smirked. "Oh I get it Dawn is fucking you now so you feel like you have to protect her. She's good in bed isn't she? Instead of beating her like I did I should have made her stand on a street corner to make me some money."

Sam had heard enough and he brought his fist back before slamming it forward into Chris's nose and he said "Don't ever talk like that about Dawn again. But for your information no I'm not fucking Dawn as you put it. In fact today was the first time I have ever met Dawn. Although my boss happens to be her God Mother. You know with everything you've said I could have you arrested. In fact I think I will have you arrested. Lets see how you like being someone's bitch."

Chris laughed and said "You can try but it won't stick. When the police talk to Dawn they will see exactly why I beat on the bitch."

Sam growled again but didn't get the chance to say or do anything because Chris was yanked out of Sam's arms and then slammed back up against the wall once more with even more force and Callen growled "You want to say that again buddy? Do you not understand that we have contacts in the LAPD. I agree with Sam it's going to be fun watching you be someone's bitch. I don't know what your problem with Dawn is but it stops here. I don't know what you've done to her in the past but I can tell you this much. If you so much as breathe in her direction or look in her direction I will kill you and then cut your body up into tiny pieces and hide it. Trust me I know how to. Do I make myself clear?"

Chris paled and swallowed hard and said "Yes you do."

Callen smirked and then pulled his fist back before sending it flying straight into Chris's gut. "I'm glad I do. I meant what I said if you ever come near Dawn again you won't live to take another breath."

Chris swallowed hard again and nodded. He was more scared of the white skinny guy then he was of the black muscled guy and he couldn't figure out why. Then when he thought about it he realized it was the guy's tone of voice that scared him. The tone of voice was calmly and deathly at the same time. He knew then just how big of a mistake he had made with running off with his mouth.

Callen pulled his fist back one more time and slammed into into the guys side before bringing his knee up and sending it repeated into the guy's side until he was rewarded with hearing a rib crack. He saw Kensi and Deeks walking towards him, Sam and Chris and he pushed Chris towards Deeks and said "He needs to be booked for assault. He has admitted multiple times that he beat on Dawn and I actually have it recorded on my cell phone."

Deeks frowned at that but nodded and then he pulled his fist back and sent it flying into the guy's face. "That is what you get for beating on a woman you no good piece of shit. Hey Callen and Sam how's Dawn doing?"

Callen shook his head. "They rushed her up to surgery. I'm heading back up there now. Deeks you may want to get Chris's ribs checked out because I'm pretty sure that I broke one of them."

With that Callen walked back inside the hospital followed by Sam and then Kensi and Deeks who was taking the now bleeding Chris into the Emergency Room to be checked out before taking him to jail.

A/N 2: So that didn't go at all how I expected but I actually think it worked... LOL... Click the button and let me know what you think...


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: This chapter is short but I want to show Callen's thoughts... Enjoy! I hope everyone had a Merry Christmas!

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA

Callen kept taking in deep breaths and letting them out. He was trying to calm his nerves but unfortunately he wasn't succeeding in doing that. He was still pissed as hell that Dawn's ex actually thought that it was okay to hurt her. He knew that he probably shouldn't have touched the guy but he when he heard everything he was saying he had saw red.

He wasn't sure why he was so protective of Dawn especially since he had just kind of met her but he was very protective of her. He wasn't going to let anyone talk bad about her. He wasn't going to let anyone hurt her again. He just wished that the elevator would hurry up and get up to the surgical floor because he wanted to find out if there has been any news yet.

He closed his eyes and let out a sigh. He wasn't use to feeling everything that he was feeling. He wasn't sure if he really liked everything that he was feeling but for now there wasn't anything he could do about it. For now he would just have to go with what he was feeling and hope that it wouldn't lead him down a wrong path.

He vowed that he would make sure that once Dawn was out of surgery that she was okay. He vowed that he would protect her in any way, shape or form that he had to protect her in. He vowed that he would make sure that Dawn knew that he was there for her. He vowed that he would get to know her. He vowed that as long as she lived he would do anything and everything in her power to make sure that she was never hurt again. He wasn't sure why he was thinking and making all these vows but it was what he was feeling.

When the elevator finally opened up onto the surgical floor Callen quickly exited it followed by Sam. When he got back to the waiting room he saw that Hetty was sitting down and he knew that there hadn't been any news yet. Instead of sitting down he decided to walk the waiting room floor. He didn't know why but he felt as if he sat down then something would happen so he wanted to be standing up because he had a feeling that something was going to happen and he wanted to be ready for it. He could feel both Hetty's and Sam's eyes on him but he didn't stop his pacing. It was as if he couldn't stop.

He looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it had been two hours since they had taken Dawn into surgery. He couldn't believe that it had been that long. He wasn't sure how that much time had past and he didn't even realize it. The only thought in his head was that Dawn had to pull through this.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews for the previous chapter... Okay this chapter is going to be short and it will more than likely definitely be AU because I'm going to show Hetty's thoughts and feelings...

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS LA

Hetty was getting anxious even though every thirty minutes like clock work someone would come out and give her an update on Dawn's condition. She just couldn't shake the feeling she had that something was going to happen again and happen soon. She knew that with Sam and Callen both here that neither of them would let anything happen to her or even to Dawn but she was also prepared to make sure that nothing happened to her God daughter.

She couldn't believe that the first time she met her God daughter in person was after she was shot. She wanted to find the person who was responsible and skin them alive. She had no doubt that the attack on Dawn today was related to Dawn's parents murders. She knew in her head and in her heart that it was. She just hoped that her and her team could find the people responsible for Dawn's Mom and Dad's murder before those very people ended up murdering Dawn as well.

She looked over at Callen and saw that he was pacing and that he kept looking at the double doors that led to the operating room and a small smile came upon her lips. She wasn't sure if Callen was aware of what he himself was feeling but she could tell from the way that he was acting that he felt something for her God daughter. She couldn't help but think that if anyone on her team deserved to be happy it was Callen. She knew that everyone on her team deserved to be happy but she had a soft spot for Callen for many reasons.

She knew that Dawn could make Callen happy just like she knew that if Dawn and Callen got together that Callen would make Dawn happy. She knew Callen better than he knew himself. She knew that it was only a matter of time before he finally realized just what it was that he was feeling about the woman he just met for the first time today.

Her eyes flew to the double doors when she heard them open. She took in a deep breath and let it out when she saw both Gavin and Doctor Franks walking out from behind the double doors. She couldn't tell what either one were thinking or feeling because of their faces were blank. She could only hope that it was good news and that they weren't coming to tell her bad news. She started walking towards them and when she glanced over at Callen she saw that he too was walking towards Gavin and Doctor Franks with Sam right behind him. She sent up a quick prayer to God that Dawn made it through the surgery just as Gavin and Doctor Franks stopped in front of her, Callen and Sam.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews to the previous chapter...

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS LA...

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Hetty looked at Gavin and then at Doctor Franks. "How is Dawn doing?"

Gavin looked at Hetty and said "I'll let Miles here explain Dawn's condition."

Hetty nodded and looked at Doctor Franks. "How is my God daughter doing Doctor Franks?"

Doctor Franks looked at Hetty and then at Sam and Callen and back to Hetty. "We got the bleeding to stop but ended up having to give Dawn four units of blood. While I was operating on Dawn I noticed that she had a couple of broken ribs and one of the ribs must have shifted when she fell to the ground because her lung had been punctured. I re-inflated her lung so she has a tube coming out of her chest. We got the bullet out of her leg and her leg will need to be in a cast for six to eight weeks. Dawn also has a broken collarbone."

Hetty sighed. "So how is Dawn doing now?"

Doctor Franks smiled a little. "Well the good news is that Dawn made it through the surgery. As for knowing exactly how Dawn is doing right now I'm afraid that we won't know that until she wakes up. I did have a sedative given to her because the more she rests right now the better of chance she'll have at healing completely. She will have to be in the hospital for the next couple of weeks especially since she punctured her lung."

Hetty nodded and then made sure she was looking up into Doctor's Franks eyes. "I'll need for you or a Nurse to show the floor layout to one of my Agents once she is in a room. She will also be under twenty four hour a day protection so you need to make sure that the Nurse's know not to tell any of my Agent's to leave the room for any reason. Someone tried to kill Dawn and they got away. I will not allow them another chance at taking my God daughter's life."

Doctor Franks nodded. "I'll make sure that everyone understands that. I'm also going to guess that whoever is placed in her room and outside of her room are going to need see the badges of the Nurse's."

Hetty nodded. "That they will. I'm not leaving anything to chance Doctor Franks. Dawn's parents were murdered and I have a feeling that whoever murdered her parents are now after her. On top of that her abusive ex boyfriend showed up here earlier. I'm not allowing my God daughter to be hurt any more than she already is. If that disrupts the hospital I'm sorry but first and foremost Dawn's protection and well being is the important thing here."

Doctor Franks nodded again. "I'll see what I can do about getting it to where Dawn will always have the same Nurse's each shift. That way it will make it easier on your Agent's and the staff."

Hetty nodded. "Thank you Doctor Franks. When can I see Dawn?"

Doctor Franks smiled at Hetty and said "I'll go and see how everything is coming along. As soon as Dawn is in a recovery room I will come and get you. If you'd like one of your Agents can follow me back and stand outside the operating room."

Hetty nodded and looked at Deeks and Kensi who had just walked into the waiting room and said "Deeks go with Doctor Franks and stand outside the room that Dawn is in until I can come back."

"Sure thing Hetty." Deeks said.

Hetty smiled slightly and looked at Doctor Franks. "Deeks will go with you. I'll be out here waiting. Come and get me as soon as I can see Dawn please."

Doctor Franks nodded and left the waiting room followed by Deeks and leaving behind Gavin who looked at Hetty and said "Besides the blood loss she did pretty good through the surgery. Her blood pressure dropped a couple of times but she never coded."

Hetty let out a sigh of relief. "Thank God for small favors then. Gavin meet my Agents; Callen, Sam and Kensi. Callen, Sam, and Kensi meet Gavin one of my oldest friends and also Dawn's God father."

Callen gave a nod of his head while Sam and Kensi both said "Hi."

Callen looked at Hetty and said "So how are we going to do this. I think one of us should be here at all times besides you."

Hetty looked at Callen and smiled. "I like the way you think Agent Callen. I'll let you guys decide who is here when but I think you're right. I have a feeling that something is going to happen and I always go with my feelings because they have yet to prove wrong."

Callen nodded. "I have actually had that same feeling. So I know that I'm staying here tonight but I'll leave it up to everyone else to decide what they want to do. Tomorrow we can come up with a rotation schedule on who is here and when."

Sam and Kensi nodded and Sam said "I'm actually all for staying tonight. G, if both you and Hetty have a feeling that something is going to happen it would be best if all of us stayed tonight. I know that we all probably can't stay in Dawn's hospital room with her but it wouldn't hurt for us to be close at hand in case something does go down tonight."

Callen nodded as did Hetty who said "That is a good idea Sam. I will feel better if everyone's hands are on deck at least for tonight. I don't know why but the feeling that something is going to happen is getting stronger."

Gavin looked at Hetty and said "I'll go back and check how Doctor Franks is doing with Dawn, Hetty. I know that you're worrying even more about her now."

Hetty nodded but didn't say anything. She couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong and she hated it. She hated that she had this feeling but she couldn't do anything about it. She looked at Callen and then at Sam and Kensi. "I want you three to be on alert tonight. I don't know what is going to happen but something is. I don't care what you have to do but I want to make clear that nothing else happens to Dawn."

Callen, Sam and Kensi all nodded but didn't say anything. All three were thinking that they would make sure that Dawn was safe no matter what it took to make that happen.


End file.
